


Next Year’s Disappointments

by claralikesfood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claralikesfood/pseuds/claralikesfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year wishes are special. They’re next year’s disappointments.  The majority of us end up screwing everything, before we can even know what happiness tastes like. However, there are the superior ones, those who can achieve what they want to achieve, the fortunate ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Year’s Disappointments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> And Happy New Year!
> 
> Here it is, the thing I had on my mind for a some time. It's different, it's new. and I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

 

**Twelve-**

**-Eleven-**

_“I just don’t wanna screw things up again…”_  Eren thought, looking around as people shouted, excited for all the possibilities.

 

**-Nine-**

_“I mean, I always end up like that.”_

**-Seven-**

**-Six-**

_“So, I guess I’ll try to find a cool guy,”_ His eyes caught a beautiful stranger and he smiled at him.

**-Four-**

_“ask him out,”_

**-Two-**

_“and it will turn out good for once.”_ The man smirked and turned away, parting ways, and Eren lost him on the crowd.

**-Happy New Year!**

_“I’ll definitely do that!”_

Mikasa and Armin hugged him, and he _was_ happy, surrounded by his friend and sister, shouting on the streets, new brand wishes to fulfill.

 

* * *

 

Eren sighed, and plopped himself on the bench. Various parents turned their head to him, but he waved them off, glancing at the children playing hide and seek through the trees. It was a public park, and he wasn’t there for their children. This was his sacred time.

He liked days like these, the trees casting soft shadows on the floor, while traces of snow melted away and his breath swirled on the quiet cold. It made the world look so peaceful, almost as he there wasn’t a constant war against himself. It was calming, and it calmed him down.

The wind chilled him down to his bones, and he tightened his scarf.

Eren was busy watching time fly when a stranger sat next to him, black hair opposing his pale skin, and a matching black jacket protecting him form the cold. The man was fuming, a scowl over his face and eyebrows furrowing. It felt as if you advanced too fast, he would explode in your hands, and his brains would scatter around, tainting park and children. He cringed internally at that. Next to him, the man was close to hyperventilating, and Eren began to worry.

“Are you alright?”

“Mind your own business, brat.” The raven haired said.

“Wow, rude.” Eren muttered. He was just trying to help him. Last time he checked, that wasn’t offending.

An awkward silence fell over the two, and Eren returned to his world. However, the man kept throwing him off the mood, constantly staring. Every time he glanced back, the other was already looking forward, and Eren mused if he was imagining those deep blue eyes burning his soul.

“I’m sorry.” The man breathed out. “It’s not your fault.”

Eren turned to him, and smiled pleasantly. “I understand.”

“I’m just pissed off.”

“I can see that.”

“Everyone does.” The man growled.

They were silent. The stranger began rubbing his hands, warming them up.

“I’m Eren.”

“Levi.” He waved slightly at Eren.

Eren wasn’t used to this. Normally, he would get along with people very quickly - a smile and a few words were enough. But this Levi was different. Although he apologized for being rude, he made no attempts to, at least, seem social. He had a screaming aura over him, telling the world to not approach. It made him feel uneasy.

“Do you want to talk?” He tried again.

Levi turned his face to him, an eyebrow rising. “You’re a stranger.”

“Psychologists are also strangers.”

“They’re _professional_ strangers.” He pointed out.

“I can be professional…”

Levi looked at him and said nothing, judging. He had nothing to lose. He was never going to meet Eren again. And he was cute, and nice, so maybe this was a good thing, he could get some stress out of his shoulders.

“My friend said something I didn’t want her to in front of other friend of mine.” He explained.

Eren was silent for a moment. “Was it a serious matter?”

“Yes! It was a big deal for me.”

He hummed. “And did your friend take it well?”

“He was surprised, but yes, I guess he did.”

The brunet was confused. “Then why are you pissed off? It turned out all good, right?”

“Yes! But it wasn’t her place for doing that! It wasn’t the right time!” The mood dropped once again.

Eren recoiled a little at the other man’s explosion. “I see, but if it wasn’t serious, and your friend took it just fine, then I guess the problem is solved, right?”

Levi rose up, gesturing wildly at Eren. “No, it’s not solved! Hanji shouldn’t have let it slip!”

“I think you should calm down a little…” People were eyeing them.

“How can I be calm when Hanji just told Erwin I’m gay?”

 

Some birds took off, and wind made Levi’s hair flip. The place was suddenly calm, after he finished yelling. The people starring continued with their lives.

 

Levi sat down next to Eren.

“Sorry about that.” He said quietly.

“No, it’s okay.” Eren was looking down at his buttons, flashbacks playing on his mind.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” The other hid his hands on his jacket, but he didn’t show any signs of moving.

They fell quiet. Eren’s thoughts were lost, but they wondered around Levi and his sudden confession. He knew how hard it was to be dragged out of the closet. Mikasa had had the best intentions, but Armin had ended up not talking to him for a month. Of course he had just been confused by knowing his best friend liked guys (which meant he could come to like him), and it all was sorted out.

He understood Levi, it was a shock. But his friend took the news just fine, so the problem was solved. They should all live happy, Levi, Eren and the friends. Levi _and_ Eren, and the friends. No, his mind was going too far.

 

“Do you wanna go out sometime?” Eren blurted out.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me…” Levi rose up and stormed out of the park, leaving Eren disappointed.

_It hadn’t turned up good, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Did you expect that? Because I certainly didn't.. //sweats nervously//
> 
> This work wasn't beta'd, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know~


End file.
